


Klaus is on Match.com

by oshunanat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Paley fest there was a running joke about Klaus having a match.com profile. This conceit begged for a pseudo-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus is on Match.com

Stefan and Elena are curled up on the couch in Elena’s home. She’s trying to read “Death of a Salesman” but it’s clear she’s not much making much headway. Her cell phone rings and she answers. Caroline is on the other end.

Caroline: You will *not* believe what I just found.

Elena: (confused) What? What did you just find?

Caroline: So I was looking on match.com for a boyfriend for Bonnie and…

Elena (cutting her off): Caroline!

Caroline: What? We both know she could use a good man! Anyway. As I was saying. So I was searching match.com and guess who has a profile on there?

Elena (rolling her eyes at Stefan, who gives her a sympathetic smile): Who.

Caroline: Klaus.

Elena: What? Klaus? Like. The one that’s been trying to kill me Klaus?

Caroline: YES! That Klaus! (a pause on the line) According to this he likes long walks on the beach, trips to art museums and night time strolls. 

(There’s laughter from both girls, even more so from Caroline)

Stefan: Klaus has a match.com profile?

(Elena nods) 

Stefan: What’s match.com?

[Fin]


End file.
